


Of Fire and Ice

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Mortal Kombat 11, Pre-Slash, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: After shutting down the Cyber Lin Kuei factory and meeting the unwanted faces of his past, Sub-Zero needs some time to himself. He asks Scorpion for his company, and Hanzo couldn't refuse his friend's request.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, the Mortal Kombat movie trailer got me fucked up. Hiroyuki Sanada as Scorpion? Fucked me up. Joe Taslim as Sub-Zero? Fucked me. The hell. UP! Reignited my love for this ship. Here's to hoping the movie's good. We need it!

Hanzo watches as his former nemesis looks out over the cliff overlooking the Cyber Lin Kuei factory. 

Having witnessed the blood and gore of his Lin Kuei clansmen splattered over the factory floor, Kuai Liang had been quiet ever since they got out of there. For Hanzo, it had brought back unpleasant memories of his own. Hanzo understands Kuai Liang's pensive silence; after all, he too had lost his clan, being the sole survivor of the Shirai Ryu massacre. 

There was a lot of bad blood between the two of them thanks to a series of circumstances and misunderstandings. Kuai Liang had requested for Hanzo’s help in infiltrating the factory as that was where Sektor had last been seen. And not unexpectedly, they came face to face with Sektor, Frost, Cyrax, and lastly… Bi-Han. Familiar faces he’d rather not have met again.

Things had gone south quickly, but with Cyrax’s help, they managed to shut down the networks to the Cyber Lin Kuei. The other three, however, had managed to escape. Things can never go so smoothly.

But that’s just how life has been for both of them for years, to the point that they are almost numb to such atrocities after being involved in conflict, blood and war almost endlessly.

While Scorpion had begun to rebuild his clan, Kuai Liang had come to terms with the sins of his own. At least, both of them made amends and built a strong alliance. Some may dare say they have become trusted friends. 

Hanzo places a hand on the cryomancer’s shoulder and gives a firm, reassuring grip.  _ You’re not alone _ , the grandmaster conveys wordlessly. Kuai Liang turns to face him with a forced but grateful smile.

“Thank you, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang bows his head respectfully. A chilly wind blows, fluttering the blue headband behind him. Hanzo inwardly sighs at the sight.

“It is only right that I aid you, just as you’ve aided me, Sub-Zero.”

The smile that comes in response is brighter this time. Hanzo feels the flames in his spirit mellow into a soothing glow.

“We should see Raiden first before we proceed with pursuing Sektor,” Hanzo suggests, ready to make a move.

“Wait, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang calls. “I… need some time to myself before we do.”

Hanzo nods empathetically. “I understand. Should we meet-”

“Can I be in your company for tonight?”

Hanzo stops, more than surprised by the request. He understands the other man's need for some space with what they've seen, but Kuai Liang had asked for his company instead. However Sub-Zero asked with a slight plea in his voice, just with an uncertain tone as if he was not comfortable asking for help. His gaze however, doesn’t waver. Hanzo is a little familiar with this side of Sub-Zero. After all, he is not Bi-Han.

“Of course, Kuai Liang,” Hanzo replies warmly. “You are always welcome in the Fire Gardens.”

\---

Kuai Liang sits in the main hall of the Fire Gardens. A table is set with tea in front of him. Across from him, Grandmaster Hasashi sits upright in a proper posture, as he sips from his own cup.

There’s silence between them, but it is comfortable and peaceful. Despite the chilly night, the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster radiates warmth despite the distance. He feels like a warm hearth, pulling Kuai Liang into its heat. The cryomancer remains in his seat, distracted but forcing himself to be still. He stares at his tea cup lost in thought.

“Are you alright, Kuai Liang?” Hanzo asks after a long moment of silence. Kuai Liang had asked for his company, yet they've sat here in silence for the past hour. Kuai Liang feels a little embarrassed by his own rude behavior, imposing on the other man like this, but Scorpion's deep voice is laced with concern. Gratitude swells in Kuai Liang’s chest.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Fire and ice. Time and again, they’ve clashed and crossed paths. In the past years they’ve made peace and forged an alliance, proving what many who knew of the history between the clans would have thought impossible. Scorpion had understandably been wary at first, but Sub-Zero had proven his word to be trustworthy. Kuai Liang wanted to make sure he did things right, having felt the burden of his clan’s guilty past.

“Yes, I am fine,” Kuai Liang replies eventually. 

“...You are free to express yourself, Kuai Liang. I am here to listen. At least, my hearing is not failing, unlike someone,” Hanzo teases light-heartedly. Kuai Liang finds himself chuckling. 

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster inhales deeply. He thinks about the earlier reunion with Frost, his estranged pupil; Cyrax, his close friend whose soul had been trapped into a machine, and also Smoke, who is lost to the Netherrealm. Bi-Han, the older brother whom he had looked up to, had also reappeared before him as a dark spirit consumed by evil. He met all of his failings and they've escaped him yet again. He is grateful to have Scorpion by his side at that moment, someone whom he could depend on to watch his back. 

But the weight of the events all come rushing back to him. Sub-Zero feels unusually cold and overwhelmed. He lets out a shuddering breath. He doesn’t realise when he’d been closing his eyes, but when he opens them, he sees Hanzo holding his teacup and warming it with his fire.

“You will feel better once you drink some tea,” Hanzo tells him as he pushes the warmed drink closer to his friend. “It is a cold night, even for you, Kuai Liang.”

“And is it not for you?” Kuai Liang asks but takes the offered drink. He takes a slow sip and lets the heat of the tea go down his body and warm his insides. He indeed does feel better. He eyes Hanzo who is openly watching him.

“Nothing is colder than your ice, Sub-Zero.”

“I suppose,” Kuai Liang retorts quietly, prompting a strange look from the other man. He takes another sip of his tea before setting the cup down.

“Do you find me cold, Hanzo? I feel… numb. My clan that I’ve been trying to reform and rebuild, still being torn down and taken by Sektor. Bi-Han… My friends, Cyrax and Smoke… And Frost… where have I gone wrong with her?” Kuai Liang shakes his head and clenches his fist as he stares at it, as if demanding answers. Rime and frost begins to form around it.

“I should be feeling… something. Sadness? Anger? I am overwhelmed, yet I do not feel anything. Not anymore.”

A large hand comes to view, only to wrap around Kuai Liang’s clenched fist. The cryomancer finds himself let go immediately. Heat from the same hand spreads over Kuai Liang’s skin, melting away the ice. He uncurls his fist, and the hand settles in his.

Beside him, Hanzo speaks, “You are not cold, Kuai Liang. You may have glacial powers that may freeze hell itself, but I know you to be a compassionate and strong man. Was it not you who first reached out to me to right the wrongs that you didn’t even commit yourself? You were the one who offered peace first. If you had not, I would not be here, and still be consumed by rage and a grudge towards you and your clan.”

Kuai Liang takes the words in while he gazes at their joined hands.

“Kuai Liang?” The man doesn’t answer, only gripping his hand increasingly tight.

Kuai Liang moves, tempted by Hanzo’s body heat. He pulls the older man by the hand he’s holding, taking him by the lips and chasing the taste of his mouth. He hears Scorpion’s surprised noise and feels the man’s first instinct to retaliate, but Kuai Liang holds him by his hand and nape. It’s only when Hanzo goes still does Kuai Liang pull away.

Both men stare at each other, one confused, the other looking pained.

“I apologise, Grandmaster Hasashi - I didn’t,” Sub-Zero flusters.

Kuai Liang didn’t know what he was thinking. Maybe it has just been too long, and maybe with everything that happened, he needed someone. But it shouldn’t have been like this. The friendship and alliance he’d built up with Hanzo would crumble over his stupid impulse.

He finds himself grabbed by the collar and forces himself to look at Hanzo in the eye, anticipating hate, disgust and rage. Even a raised fist covered in hellfire, ready to punch him.

Instead, he sees an unusually calm Hanzo staring back at him. “Kuai Liang. What did you mean by that?”

_ What do I mean by what? _ Kuai Liang parrots in his mind. Hanzo looks impatient at Kuai Liang’s lack of response.

“Since you refuse to answer, then you will not stop me,” Hanzo says. Before Kuai Liang can ask what he means, he’s pushed down onto the floor and the same mouth he’s kissed earlier is on his again.

Kuai Liang moans in both surprise and pleasure as Hanzo kisses him with fervour. As if he belonged there, Hanzo slots himself between Kuai Liang’s legs and presses himself over the cryomancer's body. Kuai Liang himself is lost in the man’s kisses, focused on his taste and the heat that continues to melt the frost walls he’s built around himself. He tastes of bitter tea, with a hint of burnt ash, almost smoky. Sub-Zero moans into his mouth.

When had he wanted this? He had never thought of Hanzo like this… No, it would be shameful to deny so. He has, but Kuai Liang would never have thought to act on it. The man still has his wife and son in mind, does he not? Yet he gets swept up in his own desire and need for skinship, and follows Hanzo’s flow.

Hanzo is a thick, built man, full of muscle, strength and proof of his years of training. The sole survivor and leader of the Shirai Ryu. A former wraith and spirit of vengeance. A man so skilled and powerful that Kuai Liang considers him as his equal. To think a large, bulky warrior such as him would fit just nice against his body. 

The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster burns hot, his skin growing warmer as they continue to kiss and take in each other’s bodies. Kuai Liang cools him with his frost, hot and cold rubbing off on one another as he tugs off Hanzo’s garb and armour. Hanzo seems just as impatient, and Kuai Liang had to grab his wrist to stop him before he could burn off his clothes.

“Patience, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang murmurs breathily, though he is just as strained as the other.

“You are far too cold, Kuai Liang,” Hanzo grouses, leaning in to kiss at his mouth and beard, bringing his tongue and teeth down Kuai Liang’s neck. “I need to warm you up.”

His words send a chill down Kuai Liang’s spine, but feels a heat pool in his groin. He wants this badly. Hanzo holds Kuai Liang’s legs up as he nearly tears off his lower garments. Before the younger grandmaster can react, he feels a hot slickness  _ there _ .

“Scorpion?!” Kuai Liang gasps. His toes curl and his eyes widen at the sight of Hanzo lowering his face to his groin, nose nudged against Kuai Liang’s balls and a burning hot tongue lap at his hole. “You don’t have to-”

Hanzo silences Kuai Liang with a loud suck to his puckered entrance, pushing his tongue in deeper to slick up his channel. Kuai Liang breathes heavily, his hands grabbing at the hall floor and ice forming around them. He feels like Hanzo is breathing fire into him, boiling his insides from within. Sub-Zero is burning up with an overwhelming pleasure, as if his soul is simmering and ready to burst.

“Hanzo, enough” Kuai Liang groans. He rolls the other man onto his back and straddles him, tugging off the tassels and steel plates off Scorpion’s top. He presses his palm on Hanzo’s searing hot skin, his own frost evaporating immediately upon contact.

“Kuai Liang,” Hanzo calls to him, settling his hands over Kuai Liang’s hips and thighs. “You can depend on me. Even for this.”

Kuai Liang stiffens momentarily, but isn’t sure how his face must look to Hanzo. He forces down the words that threaten to spill from his mouth and dips down to kiss him instead. Kuai Liang can’t be greedy to ask for more.

“Thank you, Hanzo,” the Lin Kuei leader replies instead.

Soon they’re stripped and naked with Kuai Liang on top and Hanzo below him. Kuai Liang has Hanzo’s cock in his hand, its tip at his entrance. Hanzo had prepared him thoroughly, but Kuai Liang can take more than that even without that. He is ready. 

“Get inside me, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang grunts as he lowers himself on the man’s shaft. He watches Hanzo grimace at the tight fit, but he can’t help but moan out as the burning hot shaft enters him, filling his cold, empty insides.

Yes, this is exactly what he needed. Something to fill the emptiness in him.

“Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang.”

A warm hand touches his face and strokes at his cheek and scar. Kuai Liang swallows back his emotions.

“Hanzo, move.”

“Take it slow, Kuai Liang.”

“I need y- I need this, Hanzo,” Kuai Liang growls out, his voice more gravelly than usual. He starts to move his hips, taking Hanzo’s cock inside and out of him. He pants harder as Hanzo begins to move too, thrusting up to meet his movements and reaching deeper.

“Gods, ha…”

Kuai Liang tenses and shudders, all while Hanzo’s hands roam over his bare body. Cool skin and hot, both regulating each other, keeping a level warmth that they’ve sought and needed.

“Kuai Liang, please.”

He feels himself being moved. Hanzo sits up, bringing their faces and mouths to meet. Lips and tongue clashing, breaths mingling. Kuai Liang is full but he’s becoming insatiable. He wants Scorpion’s fire in him to melt all of the frost that’s accumulated and frozen his heart solid.

Hanzo repositions Kuai Liang and lays him on his stomach. Neither of them can stop at this point. The former spectre enters Kuai Liang from behind and thrusts into him at a rough pace. Kuai Liang holds onto Hanzo’s arm as he’s pounded into the floor, moaning the man’s name. He hears Hanzo’s soft, hot breaths against his ear, almost lulling him into a trance. 

Sweat and melted rime puddle under them while they continue through the night.

Kuai Liang falls asleep under the warmth of Hanzo’s flame, his emptiness fading away just like the darkness as dawn starts to seep in.

\---

Hanzo covers the sleeping Kuai Liang with a blanket and clears away their discarded clothes. He replaces them with fresh ones for Kuai Liang to wake up to and leaves the hall.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Kuai Liang was unusually vulnerable and showed a side of himself he’d never expected to see. Hanzo too had noticed that their alliance had gone far beyond that, and even more so than just friends as well.

As he stares out at the orange leaves of the trees in the Fire Gardens, he is reminded of Harumi and Satoshi. It indeed has been so long, but both of them still hold a very dear place in his heart.

They say time heals all wounds, and though at times Scorpion would beg to differ, he does admit it has become somewhat easier to bear the pain.

Sub-Zero’s peace offering had been a large part of that. Gaining a new powerful ally, someone to trust, is more than what Hanzo could have asked for. He wonders if Scorpion isn’t here with Sub-Zero right now, would the Lin Kuei Grandmaster have gone the same path of vengeance for his clan as Scorpion did before?

Him being here for Kuai Liang must have been fated then. He’d have to guide the other to not be swayed by his rage as Hanzo had done. He’s promised to protect Kuai Liang before, and he would honour that promise with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And then D'Vorah happened :')


End file.
